Remind me to thank Tucker
by Alchemistress
Summary: Oh to be that cup resting against his lips! A rare insight into Sam's mind, during a day full of an annoying Tucker, ghosts attacking and Danny taking her home. And a day full of surprises too...RR


Disclaimer: C'est ne pas une creation de moi…or in English that's much more understandable: DP and all its characters are not mine, they belong to the dear Butch Heartman.

* * *

Oh, to be that cup resting against his lips...

Wait, what?

I'm doing it again.

So far I've been jealous of a spoon, a straw, a nasty burger (with meat!!) and...for a very short period I was jealous of his tongue too, but that jealousy was soon replaced by thoughts I'd rather not share. Ahem.

I catch myself staring at that jet black hair, those ocean blue eyes...and also at that white hair and blazing green eyes.

Being in love with one person with 2 looks is a very strange phenomenon.

I'm Sam Manson, and the object of my affection is called Danny Fenton, by some people known as Danny Phantom. Or ghost boy. Do not call him Inviso-bill, because he's developed a habit of twitching his left eye and shooting an ecto-ray at your ass.

Ah yes...

Huh? Oh, sorry. Dreaming has always been something I like to do, although only since about five weeks, I've dared to admit that they usually involve or a ghost kid, or a seemingly regular kid from highschool.

I guess that's something I like so much about Danny. He seems normal to most people, but only a select few people know who...or what he really is as well. So, then again, he's not.

Everyone knows I like things that are different, and Danny is. He's just so polite, and thoughtful, and he appreciates who I am! And...and...I guess i like almost everything about him…

Almost? Yes.

His tick for heroism is often a little too much. It crashes with my independent side.

I still think it's cute though. I guess it's my pride speaking now. But the romantic buried deep inside of me secretly enjoys being carried around by a superhero.

And one thing i used to hate was his desire to be normal. But that, thankfully, disappeared through the switches from one being to another without even blinking. And the tingles that rush through me when that happens...nah, lets not go into detail about that.

I guess he has embraced the fact that he's the one who has to protect his city (honestly, his parents don't manage that well...)

And so, right now, he's drinking Nasty hot chocolate with whipped cream (although he carefully had wiped it off with is finger while waiting for the hot drink to cool down a little). (yes, I've also been jealous of his finger...same situation as the tongue).

And I'm stealing quick glances at him.

And Tucker's grinning at me. Screw him. I wonder what face he'll pull when my steel toes collide with his shins?

-- Oh haven't seen that one before. I guess I kicked a little harder than usual. Did his eyes just bulge?

Danny snorts softly, clearly suppressing a grin. Oh, the tingles..!

I blink at my soy milkshake, trying hard to suppress the feeling, until I feel the tingle of someone's eyes on me.

I glance up at Danny, who grins at me while Tucker is busy rubbing his shin, and he…winks at me?

TINGLES! And oh, that smile...FOCUS, Manson, focus.

'Sam, you've already given Tuck more than 7 bruises this week. You're almost at your limit.'

Although his voice has a scolding sound, I can see the twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

Tucker doesn't notice it, but instead agrees loudly with Danny. He does not notice the secretive smile Danny throws at me before focusing on his hot cocoa.

I can feel my cheeks burning. Oh god. And Tucker's catching on slowly.

Oh god, topic change, TOPIC CHANGE!

Oh wow. The heavens are listening. A soft gasp escapes Danny's mouth and his eyes immediately go from relaxed to very alert. He throws me and Tucker a look, before downing his sort of hot chocolate in a few gulps and calmly walking off the restrooms.

Not so much later screams and evil laughter come from outside. Shortly followed by Danny's voice telling the ghost to sod off.

Me and Tucker rush outside to be of assistance, but Danny seems to be in control of everything – as usual. As of late, he doesn't seem to need so much help as before.

Watching him fight is also amazing. Compare him to the guy I knew a few years back, who was insecure and let people use him. All of that vanished and became even better. He's a lot more confident of himself.

Again, tingles.

I hear a soft bump beside me, and Danny's standing there, glaring up at the sky before smiling at me and Tucker. ' Well, that was easy.'

'Dude, you didn't even need a thermos this time,' Tucker says with an impressed look on his face. Danny just smirks. 'I'm finally getting somewhere then.'

I realize I haven't said anything yet, and that I've been staring at Danny that whole time, who is now looking back at me with a worried expression. ' Are you feeling alright, Sam? You're look as though you're miles away from here.'

I shake my head, and quickly reply: 'No, no, I'm fine. I was just…thinking.'

Again that look on Tucker's face. When will he go and find himself a girlfriend to fill his time with and spend his energy on? I glare at him.

'No, seriously Sam…are you sure you're alright?' Danny repeated, stepping closer to feel my forehead. 'You feel a bit warm.' Yeah, because I'm blushing like mad, you lovable idiot.

Did I just say lovable?

'I – I'm fine, honest!' I say, though it doesn't sound very convincing. Damn it.

'I'll go take you home,' Danny immediately says, absolutely _not _listening to a word I'm saying. 'I'll see you later Tuck.'

Tucker lamely waves, sending me another one of his most annoying looks, when Danny picks me up in his arms and flies off towards Manson Mansion.

'Danny, really,' I try, once again. 'I'm perfectly fine. I was just thinking!'

Danny raises one eyebrow at me and smiles. 'Do you really think I'm stupid?'

'Right now, yes! You just won't listen to me!'

'I'm not talking about that. Please just let me take you home, Sam?'

There's a look in his eyes that I can't really place, but his voice is pleading.

I shut up immediately.

With some really fast, ghostly speed Danny finally touches down in my room. Going intangible is a really awkward feeling, as though you've got an itch deep inside your body that you can't reach. Though it is not very itchy at all. More…disconnected.

'"You have now reached your final destination. Please do not forget your luggage, and have a nice Day",' Danny playfully says, carefully letting me down. I scowl slightly, but can't keep that on my face for long; he makes me smile.

'Thanks for taking me home, Danny,' I say. ' _Even though _it wasn't necessary.'

'That's okay Sam,' He says, his arms still around my waist. 'I just felt I should save Tucker from your wrath.'

'My wrath? What did Tucker do?' I ask, surprised. He noticed that look?

'He was sending you one of those looks again,' Danny shrugs, slightly smiling. 'Like he does whenever something happens between us.'

_Huh?_

'Huh?'

Danny has a weird sort of smile playing on his lips. And I have no idea what to think of it.

Absolutely no idea.

'Don't play dumb Sam. That's my thing.' His arms pull me a little closer, and his green eyes have slightly darkened.

How fast can a heart go without exploding?

'I…I don't-'

One look from Danny has me shutting up immediately.

'Look, Sam, I might have been an idiot for the last 2 years, and I might have hurt you without me wanting to but…' He takes a deep breath. 'I've always known.'

Situation: critical. Heart: in the red zone.

'K-known what exactly?' I say again, hearing how timid my voice sounds.

'That you like me,' he says, his eyes drifting down to my lips. 'for more than a friend.' He pulls me closer again.

I don't know whether I want to run away to the other side of the world, or stay there in his arms and think up a lie.

For now, I can't move.

'I also know something else,' he now whispers, glancing up into my eyes again. His eyes are an amazing dark shade of green now. I can't stop looking.

'What?' I breathe.

My body is pressed to his now , and his arms are tightly holding me there. As if I want to _leave_ with this tension between us. It's an addicting kind of feeling…

He smiles in a way I've never seen (is it hot in here?) and leans forward until his lips brush slightly against mine.

'I like you for more than a friend as well,' I hear him say, though all my concentration is on the fact that his lips are soft as petals, and suddenly on top of mine.

What is a girl to do but react to that?

I can't help but feel immensely happy while his lips move over mine, his tongue prying its way into my mouth.

Overwhelming is probably the right word. Oh, and great. If there are better words, I'll let you know.

He pulls back and smiles at me again. 'I've got another question.'

I can only nod; my mind is still spinning.

'Can you forgive me for not yet asking you to be my girlfriend?'

I blink; my mind's come back to full power again.

'You didn't ask that.'

He blinks at me, and taps his chin. 'I didn't? Weird…'

I raise one eyebrow, but say nothing. He looks expectantly at me. 'Well?'

'Well what?'

'Usually you react sarcastically.'

'I'm still too surprised for that.'

He smiles. 'There we go.' He closes in for a second kiss, but I quickly interrupt him (as much as I hate myself for it).

'Yes.'

He raises his eyebrows. 'Yes?'

I grin at him. 'I'll be your girlfriend.'

Danny laughs, and kisses me again.

Remind me to thank Tucker.

* * *

24/11/09 – I dunno what the hell was wrong with me when I wrote this – the spelling in some parts was just _awful!_ My computer had screwed up the whole lot is all I can say really, because I know my English isn't that bad.

So I've been editing a lot. It should be readable now ;)

I'm also thinking, a few years later, that it's...a bit cheesy. But i'm leaving it here for the sake of fandoms past ;)

So, how was that? Please let me know!

Story's written by me. If I find it anywhere else under anyone else's name, I'll sue you. Or something that's much more horrible. :D


End file.
